Musings
by Katty MasterofViolence
Summary: What the characters are thinking in Xmen evo...Flames appreciated, I'm a pyromniac and I'm cold. ^.^ r/r! BAHAHAH The HeX Factor was so freaken cool ::squeal:: so what, am i invisible or something?! read this and review! tis was &(% up last week! --;; aik
1. Lance

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin. So there. Although I wish. *Sigh*..watever. On with the fic.  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
  
  
1 Musings  
  
I love Kitty.  
  
I didn't even realize it at first. I mean, this valley girl crashes into me after passing through a locker, of all places. I guess she is a little pretty, with those bright blue eyes and charming smile and---  
  
Wait. I'm Lance Alvers here. The tough guy. The one she HaTeS and dEsPiSeS and.well.she'd never like me. She's more into those fluff-headed jocks running around with most of the female population as their girlfriends. Who the hell would be interested in idiots like them? Duh, Lance, she would. I can't even think normal anymore. Damn.  
  
And now Pietro won't freaking stop bugging me about it. Of course, he don't need a girlfriend when he's got his own reflection in the mirror to fawn over. In the Brotherhood, we don't need no girls 'cuz Pietro's the equivalent of one. And now Tabby's here. Argh. My life is a living hell (surprise surprise).  
  
I thought, maybe she'd like me if I was with the X-Geeks. Maybe she'd finally see the REAL me. I should've known the real me was a member of the Brotherhood. At least I didn't get gutted by Wolverine (although I did get pu-ritty close a few times). Summers was ALWAYS on my case and blaming me for everything, though. I mean, jeez, can't a guy ever get a break? He's such a jerk. Just because he's so good in school and has Taryn AND Jean fawning over him doesn't mean he gets the privilege to boss us "lower ranking organisms" around. Or maybe it does.  
  
I guess Kitty never liked me. But she DID kiss me when I left the X-Dorks. Maybe, in her heart, she has a place for me that she hasn't quite found yet.  
  
I hope she finds it soon.  
  
*Fini*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So? Didja like? Huhhuhhuhhuhhuh? Hee, I sound like Pietro. Welllllllllllll anyways..revieww please! And that's all, until I think of something else in the middle of the night that can't wait til morning cuz I'll ferget it. Yupyup. I'm not much of a Lancitty shipper, but I guess it's ok. But I don't like alotta the peepz at the X-Mansion.watEVER. REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Fred

Disclaimer: It's ME again!!! Hi. Um, don't own nothin, see first chapter for remaining details.  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
  
  
1 Musings  
  
I'm hungry.  
  
For as long as I can remember (A/N-not very lo-ong.hehe), I've always been hungry. Every day, every hour, ever minute, every second. and eating doesn't really help, either. Mystique and the others have always been bugging me about it, but I don't care. It doesn't matter what they think.  
  
Mystique used to rag me about it all the time, about how I was eating them out of house and home, and all that bullshit. What house? What home? We live in a classified dump. Literally.  
  
And when it wasn't her, it was the boys. "Yer too fat, Blob."  
  
"Tub of lard"  
  
"Idiot"  
  
"You can't even SPELL Scholastic Achievement!"  
  
And then they'd laugh. If they didn't laugh, they'd walk away all mad at me. Well so-rry, guys!  
  
And then Mystique left us alone to fend for ourselves and look out for each other. And Tabitha's a bigger pain in the ass than Mystique was. At least Mystique left us alone more than Tabby does now. I don't know. Whatever.  
  
At least at school I can get enough to eat. The lunch ladies are afraid of me, I think, and they really pile it up. Everyone laughs at me, and I can't stand laughing. I hate it. That's why I liked Jean Grey.  
  
She never laughed at me. She was nice to me, and helped me get to my classes when I just got to Bayville High. She stood up to me even when her boyfriend Summers got all pissed and stuff. That reminds me, I hate Summers. I hate all the X-Geeks. I hate all the goddamn people who live in that goddamn mansion. Including Jean. I thought she was a friend. I trusted her. And she let me down. She told me she wasn't my girlfriend and that bringing her to an abandoned building wasn't how to treat a friend. I just wanted to talk! And I didn't want to be heard. I could've tied her up, and maybe I did (I don't remember), and if I did, then I probably had good reasons for it. It's not my fault. She's the one who was popular and pretended to be nice to me. That's right, pretended. I bet when I wasn't with her she was laughing her little ass right off about what an idiot I was and how stupid I was. That's what they ALL did.  
  
They didn't laugh at me anymore. And someday, she won't either.  
  
I think I'll go find something to eat now.  
  
*Fini*  
  
  
  
So? That's my second Chapter. WHEEEEEEE! And if I got any stuff wrong, uh.oh well? Tell me and when I get a chance I'll fix it. Check my profile for my email address, or REVIEW and tell me! Good idea, REVIEW, HUH?!?!? *ahem* R/R please!  
  
-Katty 


	3. Pietro

Disclaimer: ( look in the freaking 1st chapter, k? jeeeeez.  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
  
  
1 Musings  
  
If you ask me, I like being fast.  
  
I mean, being able to run away from danger like *that*, and being able to pull off the most wicked pranks in history. Like that time I coated everything in the teacher's lounge with paint the same color. Man, all those teachers were hella pissed. Ha, they thought it was the new girl, Risty. I feel sorry for her. (A/N-boy, feel sorry for yourself when she gets her hands on u! ^.^) So she gets what, two months detention, and I'm free!  
  
Being fast is useful. With the Brotherhood living in the same rundown place, I need all the speed I can get to get away from Lance when he's pissed off, and Fred, too, for that matter. Speed is survival. Did I mention I also need it when I need to get away from people so they don't find out I've been fawning over what a macho stud I am in the mirror.. Did I say that? Uh.. Well, anyway, I think Lance already knows. At least he leaves me alone.  
  
Which brings me to another point. Kitty. The Cat who stole Lance's heart. I swear, he could NOT have picked a worse girl to fall in love with. She's the enemy, for cryin' out loud! A member of the bullshit known as The X- Men! Huh, I'm glad he doesn't walk around moaning her name. "Kitty.. Kitty.." Oh boy, he had better NOT start.  
  
I can also make my own clothes. Like I said to Daniels, takes me about a quarter of a second. The speed demon, that's me! And the stuff I make actually looks GOOD. (A/N-I know.. ::drool::) And it doesn't take me long to do my homework, either. Like, 5 seconds?  
  
I wish Mystique was still here. I wanted to say sorry about what I did at the construction site. It wasn't my choice. It was..Magneto's. He said something about Fuzzy not knowing anything? I don't know. Well, if you're out there, Mystique, sorry. I tried explaining it to Tabitha, but as she never knew Mystique, I don't think she got it. Not that she's an airhead or anything (That would be Kitty), she just doesn't understand.  
  
Father---I mean, Magneto---wants me to call him sir, or Magneto. What, is he allergic to the words "Father" or "Dad"? And I can only talk to him about Brotherhood business. Oh yeah, I have the best father a boy could ask for.  
  
At least the kids at the X-Mansion have a somewhat caring foster father who attends to their needs and doesn't leave you hanging when you need help the most. At least they have a mansion to live in with enough food, and clothes, and money.. Or maybe that's 'cuz they don't got Blob to deal with.  
  
..Or maybe it's 'cuz they don't have me to deal with.  
  
*Fini*  
  
  
  
Eh. I don't know if that was as good. Well, I'll change it later when I think of something better. For the time being, that's Chapter 3. REVIEW! I cannot stress it enough. If I did, you'd hear me screaming at you, even if you lived on the other side of the world..eh, maybe not. Still, review!!!! PLEASE!!! And I'd like to thank Agent_mothgirl for being the FIRST one to review! ^_____________^ Later! 


	4. Todd

Disclaimer: See 1st chapter for details. I don't wanna type it all again.  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
  
  
1 Musings  
  
So what if I smell bad, yo?  
  
It's not my fault. And to make matters worse, when I get wet, I smell worse. Can't get any worse than this, yo, I thought. But it did.  
  
Mystique left us. We got no food, no water, even. Damn god, do you hate us or somethin'? We used to be kinda-happy-go-lucky-guys, trying to kick X- Geek ass, pulling the meanest tricks and all that. Now, we just tryin' to get by, yo. And social services ain't helpin' much, either.  
  
And now Tabby's here. She ain't that bad, yo, but she's a biatch, you know what I mean? She takes EVERYTHING without askin' fer it, and leaves us to fend for ourselves! If you ask me, she could be Mystique in disguise, yo. But then, she wouldn't have started out with the X-Geeks, or have a mean molesting father out to steal our friggin cash..  
  
Yeah, you heard me right. Our friggin cash, yo. The school didn't need it, we did. They GOT water. They GOT food (although I don't know.. Blob eats everything, you know what I'm sayin'?). Hell, they even got more buildings! We don't really need a new gym.. Do we? And if we do, it can wait, yo. This is life and death we're talkin' 'bout here. OUR lives. The only reason I'm remotely alive is cuz I eat bugs, and we got plenty at our place, yo. I don't know how the other guys survive, but I think they steal the cafeteria food.  
  
If you ask me, our new principal is a fluff-head. He's so naïve, and stupid, he don't even notice when mutants are using their powers.. Or he doesn't want to..  
  
I think I'll stick with naïve and stupid.  
  
Even though that's what everyone thinks I am..  
  
And maybe, in a way, they're right.  
  
*Fini*  
  
  
  
Uh.. was that good? And if any of u guys out there take any offense to anything, uh.. well, it's not my problem, really, cuz I'm just doing this for fun, k? So lighten up!  
  
Smile Alwayz,  
  
-Katty  
  
PS-R/R!!! ^______^ 


	5. Tabitha

Disclaimer: See first chapter for everything..  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE)…  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
  
  
1 Musings  
  
Why does everyone hate me?  
  
Am I that annoying? Is it my hair? My make up? My personality? The way I dress? Or just because? I'm a very lovable person, if you just try to take the time and get to know me!  
  
From what I've heard, Mystique was kinda like me. We're both girls (I think), and.. we're tough, and we've been through a lot of shit. I guess that's why then; they hated Mystique, so they hate me, is that it?  
  
And so what if I took her room? I wanted to stay here; Lance made the goddamn offer, anyway. So I took it, and they're acting like I took their personal space. Hell, the room was LOCKED. I'd never fit in with the X-Men, anyway.  
  
The X-Men just don't know how to have fun, unless they think training sessions are fun. I mean, come on, Is Xavier prepping us up for a war or something? Why doesn't he just let us have some fun once in a while? We're just kids, not soldiers for his own private battle against who knows what. And the punishments are really harsh. Two weeks of cleaning the whole mansion? Come on, give me a break! You know how many rooms the mansion has? If you ask me, I think Xavier's just trying to save money on housemaids. Huh, can you say "child labor"?  
  
My father didn't help at first, either. He was a real bastard. He made me use my powers to steal, and the cops knew my name reeeally well. The only reason I did it was 'cuz he said it would make my mom feel better. He always said that. Always. And you know what's sad about that? I believed him. I let him trick me into stealing money, jewelry, anything valuable, just because it'd "make my mother feel better". I was such a dumbass.  
  
Maybe that's why they don't like me. Cuz I'm always so grabby. Well, hello out there, I grab cuz it'll be gone in a second if I blink. That's how mom disappeared. That's why my friends are gone, and will never come back.  
  
I want a friend..  
  
*Fini*  
  
  
  
*cracks knuckles* Hmm.. That was pretty good.. Now I'm starting to feel sorry for her.. yeesh!  
  
Eh, well..  
  
Um, thanx for everyone who bothered to review (thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou),  
  
R/R, and ONE more til the xmen, don't worry, they'll be here! (Guess who.. She's my fav. Character! ^_____^)  
  
Later! 


	6. Raven

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin. Can't sue me anyway, cuz I'm not makin any money offa it. But.. If you REALLY wanna give me $$$.. feel free! ^____^  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE)…  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
Musings  
  
Damn that Magneto.  
  
He took everything from me, even my son. All I wanted was a child, and a somewhat normal life, and he ruins it by genetically altering my baby "for the better" and chasing me with wolves until I slip and drop him into a river. If that makes me sound like a mean mother with no sense of caring or love, well, I'm not, okay?  
  
He never approved of anything I did. He even made me fight that goddamn weather-witch! I didn't even stand a chance against her, with her little bolts of lightning that really, really hurt. Trust me, I would know. I shouldn't even have to prove myself to him. What is his problem? I've served him loyally all those years, and---  
  
Well, maybe not loyally. After all, I did try to meet my son at that construction site that did not turn out very well. Well, after not seeing him since he was a little baby, what kind of mother would want nothing to do with her son after 15 years? Damn that Pietro and the rest of the Brotherhood! But, one day, while I was in raven form near the Brotherhood house, I heard him talking to himself while gushing over himself in that pathetic mirror who must be tired of seeing his face. It wasn't his idea; it was Magneto's. So I take it back, boys. Instead: Damn that Magneto! I hope I get to kill him myself when I get the chance. I've already got about 20 different ways to remove his head from his body, the best one being with very dull, very rusty hedge clippers.  
  
He took away my body, too. After kicking me into that damn enhancer of his, I became a scaly freak! No pun intended, but it was awful! And having to fly in that awful musty metal sphere.. Ugh. But it turned out alright. I'm back, and I feel younger, stronger, and better than I ever had before. I'm at Bayville High posing as a student. Rogue's friend. I couldn't be happier.  
  
Except..  
  
I want my son..  
  
  
  
*Fini*  
  
  
  
Um.. well.. Mystique IS my favorite character of all time, but I think the ending was.. Different.. cuz I couldn't think of how to end it, so..  
  
Well, anyway, R/R!!!!!! and now for all the xmen lovers *mumbleinternuttermumble*, KURT'S FREAKIN UP NEXT, DAMMIT! JEEEZ, AFTER ALL THAT PESTERING AND BEGGING AND---well, hope yer happi now! Unless I decide to put magneto up next.. *evil grinnnn*  
  
-Katty 


	7. Kurt

Disclaimer: Whatever. See 1st chapter, or just ignore this..  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE)…  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
Musings  
  
Why was I born like this?  
Of course, with my mother being who she is, maybe God just hates me. And that asshole Magneto   
doing what he did to me.. If I didn't land in a river and float down to my foster parents, maybe things   
would've been different.. Maybe it would've been.. I don't know.. Different.  
Huh. No shit, Sherlock. Of course it'd be different. I'd live with my biological mother, and..   
Maybe I wouldn't be altered like this. But I'd probably end up in the Brotherhood.. If that's a bad thing.. I   
don't know. They'd probably be mean to me if I was in it because of the way I look. That's what most of   
them did when they first saw me.  
Even Scott doesn't like the way I look. I know, how shocking! He shuddered when he shook my   
hand the first time I met him. I felt it. He tried to cover up about it with that pathetic comment about his   
"shades". That dumbass. He thinks he's so cool just because he's one of the oldest. Well, he's not. And the   
way he's always saying I joke around too much? I just do that to cover up when I feel like breaking down   
and crying. They think I'm such a happy guy; I'm not. Not usually, anyway. At least, I don't laugh as much   
as I used to..  
Now that I know who my mother is, I can't help wondering if she cares about me at all. I mean,   
sure, she did try to talk to me at that construction site (A/N-boy, I'm bringing this up a lot, huh?), and all   
that, and I'm sure she would have told me almost anything if the Brotherhood hadn't shown up. I really   
don't think she planned that attack. Pietro said something about "higher orders", after all.. I suppose that   
was Magneto. Bastard.  
Then, with the Asteroid M incident, she disappeared. Just like that. I haven't seen her since. But   
when that Arcade person turned the Danger Room on and with the professor saying something about   
another intruder, I can't help thinking if it really was my---my---my mother.. It is her style, being all sneaky   
and stuff. I wonder if it really was her.  
I wonder if Kitty will ever like me..  
I wonder..  
...  
I wonder if I'll ever be happy again..  
  
  
*Fini*  
  
BAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA! Poor Kurtish... O well. For all you kurt fans out there *you SO know who   
you are*, hope yer happi, and if yer not, well, JEEEEEZ BE HAPPY I DIDN'T DO MAGNETO FIRST   
CUZ I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE TORTURING YOU AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BE TORTURED MORE!!!   
*ahem* ok. Well, bit of a dilemma here.. I think I'll do Magneto next, even tho he isn't an X-man, but he   
does turn out to be "good" in the comix anyway, so I think I'll just put him up next.. And for all you people   
who've been requesting certain characters, they'll come up later, so don't worry, I haven't *koff koff*   
forgotten about you.. just yet.. just kidding! ^_____^ R/R!  
Wow. That was long.  
  
-Katty 


	8. Magnus/Erik

Disclaimer: *yawn* see first chapter for details, blah blah blah..  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
  
  
Musings  
  
Must I explain everything?  
  
So I might have been a little over the line when I made Asteroid M. So I might have been a bit harsh to all who opposed me. So I might have done terrible, terrible things in my past. Am I damned for life to be able to recall only every little detail of the evils I have done in the past?  
  
Maybe I was wrong about salvation sometimes having to be force-fed. Suppose I was wrong. Who are you to judge me for all my wrong doings? You can't control me.  
  
.. However, I can. I have the power and the knowledge to conquer others in doing my will. Those who see me as evil (those wretched X-Men of Charles's) have only to reconsider, for everywhere you look, there are those like me who claim to be different.. But are not. They are not much different, if you think about it. There are many who think of themselves like that. Those such as Charles Xavier, my better half.  
  
Charles was always annoyingly calm and tranquil as a lake on a quiet summer day. He was always the one to calm me down if I became too angry. I usually never listened to him. Then, one day, I found little Mystique. She had been tortured and cast out of every town she set foot upon. Of course, she was just a little girl. She served me faithfully for many years.. I decided the time was right to tell my dear Charles about my theory. I told him humans would always fear us, and what they feared, they conquered. Or Destroyed. In our case, I had a feeling they would try to destroy us. Pitiful things. We were homo superior. It was our turn to conquer. It was our turn to destroy.  
  
Charles, of course, disagreed, saying it would only damn us further than we were already (except for angelic him, of course). He said that if we chose the right time to approach the.. HuMaNs.. That it would give us a chance to coexist. I really, really doubt that. Then he recruited Wolverine and Storm. I had to take a stand. I left his company and, with Mystique in tow, left to start my own group of followers.  
  
Then Kurt came into the picture. I decided to test him out on some DNA altering equipment I had just come across. Mystique was furious. She grabbed Kurt and ran. Naturally, I chased after her. I won, in the end. (A/N- Linkin Park! YAHHH!!! ^___^ if u didn't get that, don't worry) That was the start of the decline of her loyalty to me.  
  
The Sanctuary business only made it worse. I had to make sure I could trust her, so I pitted her against Storm. It turns out I can't trust her at all. She never could take no for an answer, and that made it all the worse for me. I began blaming my failures on her. When I failed to recruit Warren, the Angel, I told myself it was because of her that I had to reach out this far to other mutants. I realized, very deep down, that it was just my way of relieving the pain my failures caused for me. I see now that.. that..  
  
I will never be as strong as Mystique during her times of crisis..  
  
I will never be as strong as Charles Xavier, my better half..  
  
And I will never be as strong as my past self..  
  
.. Ever.  
  
*Fini*  
  
Eh. That was kinda sappy. And confusing, now that I look at it.. Ah, o well. And see Kurt's chapter for my *vague* explanation of why Magneto is with the X-Geeks--- I mean X-Men, hehe.. And.. Uh.. About the Linkin Park A/N.. ignore it if u don't get it, k? Yeah..  
  
R/R!!! (of COURSE, hellooo)  
  
-Katty =^.^= 


	9. Evan

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin!!!! See 1st chapter for stuff..  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
  
  
1 Musings  
  
Mmm.. Moo Juice.  
  
Ever since I was a little kid, I always drank a ton of milk. I mean, literally. Everyone thought I was some kind of geek or something. It was really embarrassing, and I didn't drink any for a week, but I was always so tired and had no energy. I gave up and started drinking my precious Moo Juice. It didn't matter what anyone thought anymore.  
  
Then I met Pietro. We became the best of friends, although we were always competing against each other. We joked around a lot, but whenever we started talking about our families, he became withdrawn and wouldn't talk until I changed the subject. I always wondered why he did that.  
  
When we were in our freshman year, he became more distant. It was like we weren't best friends anymore. He never talked to me much, never sat at lunch with me, never did anything with me anymore. I did have other friends, but they weren't as fun to be with as Pietro was. I spied on him day and most of the night until I saw him hanging out with the bullies of the school. He was talkin' about something and I couldn't really hear what he was saying. I did catch the words "run" and "fast". I blinked, and he was gone, just like that. The bullies talked some more amongst themselves, and eventually walked away. I knew Pietro was up to something. He had changed.  
  
The competition between us got worse. We were constantly challenging each other about who was the best and who would finish what first. We each got our fair share of wins. It wouldn't stop. And you know what? I kinda liked competing with Pietro. He was my best friend, and he ditched me to hang out with some loser jerks. This was my chance to prove who was the best.  
  
The field was finally leveled when my powers grew. I realized that I drank a lot of milk in order to replenish the calcium I lost when I shot my spikes. Pietro framed me. I got him back. He was recruited into the Brotherhood; I, the X-Men.  
  
Now the competition between us is still in gear, and moving faster each time we challenge each other. It started out slow, just simple things, like who would ace the test on fractions, and began spinning faster and faster until it was up to things like who could finish the semester with the highest grades. But it kept spinning. Faster and faster it went, from a high wind to a hurricane. We challenged each other constantly with bigger and bigger things. Once, I stayed up for 3 days straight because Pietro said that he could do without sleep longer than I could. He can. And while I was REM-deprived, I failed what must have been 3 subjects. Not so good for me.  
  
And when it gets so big that we challenge each other on who will live longer than the other, I have a feeling he'll do whatever it takes to win, and take me out of the big picture forever.  
  
And to think he used to be my best friend.  
  
What am I saying? I have no friends.  
  
I don't have any now, I didn't have any before,  
  
And I never will again.  
  
  
  
*Fini*  
  
Can you say "depression" and "no trust whatsoever"? Well.. Um, like I said before (if you caught it), I have finals in like every class during the next few weeks, so updates to this story won't be as frequent as they were before. Yupyup. R/R please! ^___________^ 


	10. Rogue (don't know her real name, so what...

Disclaimer: *yawn* ZzzzzzZzzZZZ…  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
1 Musings  
  
My life is SO miserable.  
  
I know you've all probably heard of it some way or another by now, but to live without being able to touch another living being… To never experience true love's first kiss (or any damn kiss for that matter) without consequences, to never being really comforted by anyone because they can't touch your skin…Yup. My life is a classified Hell.  
  
And I don't know why everyone thinks I like Scott. I mean, sure, he's nice and sweet sometimes, but he's not the type of guy I'd ever fall in love with. He's always too serious, it makes me feel like he never really wants to have fun. Maybe he's too busy moping over his little problem with Jean and who keeps dropping her off at night every day… (A/N-I'll give u a hint: DUNCAN ^___^)  
  
And living with Irene wasn't that much fun, either. She always seemed to know what I'd been up to, or where I'd be going without me even telling her. I mean, all I had to do was THINK it and she'd be all over me. Then I found out she had powers too… Surprise surprise. And then Mystique confused me even more by morphing into all those X-Men and making me believe that they were bad… That really messed up my mind. And now there's a rumor that Mystique's my mother. Damn, I hope not.  
  
I think Kurt's going through enough with his recent findings that Mystique was his mother. I can kinda imagine what it must feel like for him. Sad, confused, lonely, maybe angry… Now that I really think of it, that sounds a bit like me..  
  
And now Mystique left, and I actually have a friend. She's a lot like me, too. She's from New England, her name's Risty, and she has PURPLE hair. That makes me look actually normal compared to my skunk-ish hair. Sort of. And she dresses like a Goth, too, so it doesn't make me feel like an outsider.  
  
But…  
  
I still am an outsider, even to the X-Men. The X-Men who can touch people, who can hold hands without having to be careful… While I have to be especially careful as to where I touch people and so they won't touch me by accident. No one can really trust me, even if they think they do.  
  
Not even I can trust myself.  
  
How sad can I get?  
  
*Fini*  
  
Oooh…Sarcasm..hehe.  
  
So. That's rogue. And for Neva, if yer readin this, I am kinda an Anti- Xavier person, and anti magneto and anti scott and anti…I'll stop now before an angry--- uh, angriER mob comes chasing after me with pitchforks and fire. Not that I hate fire, I love it, actually. But pitchforks? Uh, no thanks.  
  
But anyway.  
  
R/R!!!!  
  
-Katty  
  
PS- uh, to Neva again, I would make Xavier sound all evil, but I'm trying to write about both sides of the person. Like, neutral. Switzerland. Whatever. (no offense, cuz I offend ppl a lot and I'm not even TRYING to) 


	11. Kitty

Disclaimer: *Beep* Hello. Katty and Co. speaking. We're not here at the moment, so please leave a message, preferably saying how wonderful and brilliant and intelligent and *one hour later* ---oh, by the way, disclaimer's in the first chapter. Thank you. *Boop*  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Musings  
  
I just don't get it.  
  
Why does EVERYONE think I'm, like, in love with Lance? I mean, I guess he can be, like, nice and all that sometimes, but he's…well…annoying.  
  
And we're on, like, opposite ends of the spectrum. He's a tough, grungy, alley-hugging rebel guy, and I'm this clean-cut, nice, supposedly innocent, sweet valley-girl. Even though he's nice to me, I don't think it'd work out, what with us fighting each other and stuff.  
  
Not that I like him.  
  
That's such a stupid thought. Like, why would I like him? He's got nothing to impress me with. I mean, his grades are, like, down to the point of "What grades?", and he doesn't really have any other talents. Well, there's his power, shaking the earth and stuff. But that doesn't really count, because I can phase through walls.  
  
Which was how I met him in the first place. I accidentally phased out of this locker that those two bitches pushed me into, and bumped into Lance, who was like, vandalizing them in the first place. He got a red streak of spray paint all over his nose, though, so I guess it was kinda funny. He had that goofy expression all over his face, too. I guess he did look kinda cute then…  
  
What am I saying? I don't like him. He's so stupid, and like, it'd never work out! He's not my type, and I'm not his. I don't get it. I just don't get it. Why won't he leave me alone? Doesn't he just get that I, like, don't like him, and I never will?  
  
But…  
  
He is kinda cute, and sweet sometimes, too… And he's always trying to impress me, and cheer me up, and help me when I'm in trouble. He also tried braving the X-Men (Scott) for me, too. I don't know. Like, why is this happening to me?  
  
Well, I guess, maybe someday (a long time from now?)… Maybe, in an alternate universe, it'd, like, all work out.  
  
Until then, I guess he can rock my world anytime.  
  
*Fini*  
  
Blah. Lance and his irritating rock puns. Ah, oh well.  
  
Well, Finals are over (except for Home Ec and SOAR, but they don't count), and I don't wanna talk about it. Trust me.  
  
So onto a different subject:  
  
R/R!!! (and do what the disclaimer on this page says! ^_____^)  
  
- Katty 


	12. Scott

Disclaimer: [insert standard normal non-funny disclaimer here]  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
1 Musings  
  
My life sucks.  
  
Everyone thinks I'm this perfect serious sunglasses-at-night (A/N- well, that gave it away, didn't it? Well, besides the chapter title…ANYWAY) guy who gets the best grades (besides Jean) and does not tolerate the slightest bit of misbehavior.  
  
Boy, are their minds f*cked up or what?  
  
I suppose I don't really like any pranks or stuff. And I KNOW I hate the Brotherhood. They've got the crappiest clothes, the crappiest grades, and god knows what their house looks like (if they even have one). Besides, mischief is not productive. Bad things are not productive.  
  
And what are bad things, you ask?  
  
Bad things are the Brotherhood. Bad things are pranks and stuff. Bad things are—  
  
DuNcAn.  
  
That bastard, he took Jean away from me! Jean is MINE, you bitch, can't you see that? We were meant for each other. We are inseperable. I know her more than anyone else does, or ever will. She told me that herself. And it's true. I know more things about her than ANYONE, even that mind-controlling "father" Xavier.  
  
Sure, I respect him some. But he ignores me. Ridicules me. All the time. He tends to favor Jean because she's one of his kind, she's like him (in some vulgar, obscene way). And you know what? I think she likes all that attention. She gushes all over him, and works harder to obtain his stupid compliments. I do the same thing. But it's always so different for me. It's never enough for him. I can always do better. I'm never trying my best. I'm always making these *tiny* mistakes that only he can see. Dammit, why can't I be good enough for him? (A/N-whoops, that didn't sound particularily right…oh whell!)  
  
But as I was saying:  
  
Bad things are the Brotherhood. Bad things are pranks and stuff. Bad things are Duncan (grr). Bad things are Magneto, and Mystique, too. Bad things are not productive.  
  
…Bad things are me.  
  
  
  
*Fini*  
  
BAHAHAHA Scott torture! Wheeeeeeeee!  
  
Um, anyway, I just realized I could've just uploaded Lance's chapter for Kurt's and just switch a few things around. But I didn't. I wanted VaRiEtY, oK? OK.  
  
So, R/R! (was gunna say sumthin else, but wat can I say? Bad memory…^___^)  
  
-Katty 


	13. Jean

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
1 Musings  
  
Being a telepath has its good sides.  
  
For instance, if you suspect someone to be stealing something from you, all you have to do is reach into their mind very carefully so they won't feel anything and see if they are or not. Of course, you might find some rather nasty things in their head that they're keeping a secret… But hey, blackmail material, right?  
  
Not that I've done it before. Everyone thinks I'm this prissy girl who gets straight A's, kisses up to teachers, and kindly reminds them that they forgot to pass out the homework that is the 10,000 word essay on The American Revolution (A/N-*shuddder*). I'm just trying to be nice and think about others. Besides, the teachers don't seem to mind. (A/N-what an AIRHEAD!!! ^_^;;;)  
  
I love being a telepath. Xavier is one too, so I must be special. He never says anything's wrong with me. Instead, he picks on other people, like Scott. That's why Xavier is my favorite person in the world.  
  
Scott thinks I like Duncan. Actually, I only go out with Duncan to piss off all the other prissy cheerleaders who like him. And to piss off Scott too. He's such a goody-two-shoes, the only reason I act like him is because I'm mocking him, but he doesn't seem to notice. He's such a dork, and Duncan's an airhead (A/N- *stifles laughter*).  
  
Now that my powers are fully developed, it's getting harder to control who's mind I look into. That's okay. I can collect tidbits of information for future blackmail (In case I ever need it). I can even sort of block out Xavier, too, so he doesn't know what I doing, or what's going on in my head. Unless I want him to. I only show him what he wants to see so he'll keep treating me nicer.  
  
So I can start looking at myself the same way.  
  
  
  
*Fini*  
  
*Looks up* Uh…Did that make sense? Whatever. As usual, I hate Jean. Her prissiness and goody-two-shoe-angel-ness…ugh. Oh whell.  
  
Didja like? Huhhuhhuhhuhhuh? (pietro again, but I'm eating sugar so I have an excuse) R/R! ^______^  
  
-Katty 


	14. Charles

Disclaimer: Whatever.  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE)  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
1 Musings  
  
I never thought it would ever come to this.  
  
However, with the Asteroid M incident, it has made me realize that the most evil beings I know that still walk the face of the earth are Magneto, Mystique, (A/N-NOO YOU BASTARD…*aHEM* anyway) and their wretched Brotherhood. Especially Magnus. He was damned right from the start. Why I never managed to accept the fact still eludes me.  
  
Magnus was always rather quick to anger—and very irrational at times—and I was always by his side to calm his mind. Even though we were very good friends, we had very different opinions. He believed mutants were to dominate over all humans, while I thought that we would be able to live peacefully together, if the issue was approached the right way.  
  
Eventually, we drifted further apart, and he acquired Mystique. Of course, with the fact that we were not really on very friendly terms anymore, he decided to keep her a secret from me. Of course, being a telepath, I simply probed his mind when I felt something was amiss and found out. I didn't care. I was busy assembling my own team of mutants to fight and train under my surveillance. I decided to let him try to assemble his own band. Of course, his would never be as perfect as mine. I am the perfect one.  
  
After I had recruited my X-Men, and he, the Brotherhood, the rivalry between us grew. Because we had the upper hand in many ways, we conquered. When Kurt realized that Mystique was his mother, I had to work extra hard to make sure that he did not have any unwelcomed thoughts about joining the Brotherhood to be with her.  
  
I was right in the first place. Huh, of course I was right. I am never wrong. Magnus thought humankind would never be able to live with us peacefully. They are not quite ready yet, but one thing is for certain. They are capable. They will. They will, someday, live with us peacefully.  
  
If I have to conquer them myself (A/N-his mind! Duh.. ^_^).  
  
  
  
*Fini*  
  
BAHHAHAHA!!! Evil evil Xavier, yupyup. It was hard for me to actualli get myself to write this cuz I don't like Xavier and could think of a million and ten ways for his little POV. But, of course, I said these were "short" stories, so…whatever.  
  
R/R!!!!!!  
  
-Katty  
  
PS- any ideas for the other characters? Email me with them (check my bio)!  
  
PPS- and put the subject as fanfiction.net or sumthing (it's in my bio, just read the whole damn thing) Thank you. 


	15. Logan

Disclaimer: What for? I alreadi did waaaay back in the first chapter  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people later on, MAYBE)  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
1 Musings  
  
  
  
Sabretooth can kiss my ass.  
  
He may be bigger and stronger than me, but I can hold my own against him any day. And night, for that matter. There's been a constant battle between us, and even though sometimes I wish he'd just leave me alone, another part of me wants to rip his lungs out, carve him into 13 pieces, and make a new Egypt out of him (A/N- at least I think it's 13…? For all those who are unfamiliar about Egyptian myths, GO READ A BOOK! ^__^;;;). And it's not like I won't, cuz when I get a chance, I will.  
  
Or not..  
  
I probably wouldn't. If I finally killed him, who would I be able to take my anger out on (A/N- and the series would probably get a tad more boring…anyway)? I'd spend more time then I do in the Danger Room, and after slicing up everything into a million pieces, I'd:  
  
get chewed out by the Professor  
  
get chewed out by Hank  
  
get chewed out by Storm  
  
probably pay for all the damn stuff I broke  
  
Oh well. God bless tradition, right? Although I wish Ororo wouldn't get mad at me..  
  
Damn. I can't explain this—this feeling—too well. I mean, this hasn't happened much to me before, and I'm not too sure I want it to continue. I get this rush whenever she comes in the room, or whenever I smell her. One thing's for sure: I'm sure glad I don't wear spandex (A/N- for those of u who don't get that, oh well..^-^;;).  
  
I wish I could get the guts to tell her how I feel. I think she knows, but she's not doing anything about it. What, is she playing hard to get? Argh.  
  
I'm not sure what my feelings are. I mean, I think I'm in love with Storm, and I hate Sabretooth with all my heart—but I can't bring myself to kill him, even if I say I will.  
  
Am I becoming weak?  
  
(A/N- NOOOOOOOO—hehe *kofkoff* felt like putting that there…)  
  
  
  
1.1 *Fini*  
  
Well, well, well. I think I'm getting writer's block. ARGH NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
I'm strong, I will survive, oh…uh, no. Anyway.  
  
Japriter17: SHUT UP ABOUT YER STOOPID LIFE ALREADY UR SCARING AWAY POTENTIAL READERS READING MY FRIGGIN REVIEWS!  
  
Cryz: hehe.  
  
R/R!!  
  
- Katty 


	16. Ororo

Disclaimer: *mumblemumbleshuttupmumblemumble*  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
1 Musings  
  
Calm.  
  
That's what I always have to be. Otherwise, some damn tornado appears out of nowhere or Mount St. Helen erupts…again (A/N- I dunno, I suck at geography). And it's not that hard; I'm used to controlling my emotions now. Dammit—  
  
No. Calm. Think Calm.  
  
I wasn't always this serene before. When I served as a weather goddess in Africa, I was young, inexperienced with my powers, and my emotions needed constant surveillance. Life was horrible back then. When I met Xavier, I thought my dreams had come true. I was going to a place where my powers could be further developed, and I'd have a nice place to live, decent clothes, an education… I thought my prayers to the gods had been answered.  
  
Then I actually saw the place.  
  
It was big. Huge. Gigantic. It didn't feel right. I was used to being out in the open, in nature, with the sky and the wispy clouds looming overhead. The mansion Xavier brought me to felt like a prison to me.  
  
Over time, I began to accept my home. I became accustomed to its size, and had a better time with my powers. Xavier had kept his promise; he had taught me to control my emotions. But with that control, I think I lost my…essence. I became calm, yes, and that was good, but Xavier made me think that if I even betrayed one slight trace of any other emotion, my powers would do much damage. Even now, as a grown woman, I can't bring myself to even disobey Xavier. He taught me, he brought me in. But now, I'm not so sure that was such a good thing.  
  
Yes, it is true he helped me control my powers, and yes, he did provide shelter, clothing, and proper nourishment for me. But..  
  
I think I would have been happier living in the wild again.  
  
Sadly, that part of my life is gone, and never to return. Not while Xavier is around, anyway. (A/N- *hinthint* kill him! But no, then her emotions would create natural disasters and all that crap…aw darn, what a loss, eh? ^.^)  
  
*Fini*  
  
Yes, I'm back. No, I didn't rilli have writer's block. I was actualli too lazy to get up, go to the comp and start typing. And it just so happens that I get this WONDERFUL idea just when I'm sick, and tired, and BLAH. But I'm done with this chapter, and now…the new mutants. Oh boy.  
  
Any information about the new mutant ppl will be helpful. Email me with them, k? K. thanks. (wolfenx@aol.com)  
  
R/R!!!  
  
-Katty  
  
PS- BTW, I'm sharing an account with my friend, Crystal, so read her story too (it's Gundam Wing, very funny, and review it cuz she onli has 2..no offense cryz! ^.^;;;;) . thanks. (check my profile/bio/whatever for the linky) 


	17. Forge

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men! OK?!??! You happy?!??! All I do is make them feel utterly miserable…what can I say, it's my job.  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
1 Musings  
  
I wish I were back in Middleverse.  
  
I thought I'd be happier if I could actually talk to people, and not have them act like I don't exist, because—actually—I didn't. No one could see me, and I only saw glimpses of them, moving about like everyday normal people.  
  
Which is what I'm not.  
  
I'm a mutant. And I have this wicked power too. I'm probably the smartest guy on the planet right now. Man, Einstein has got Nothing on me!  
  
Not that I mean to be stuck up or anything.  
  
The world has advanced so much since the 70's. Hell, even their slang's different from what it used to be. And now that I hear them all the time, I'm starting to adapt to it, and I'm starting to notice how retarded "Far out" sounds. And I'm learning so much new stuff. Not in school, like academically, but emotionally, not to mention survival skills in the modern world.  
  
It's so funny, how I hear myself saying the words "modern world" like I'm part of their generation. If I hadn't been stuck in Middleverse the whole time, I'd probably be some kid's father by now. Scary thought. Perish the thought.  
  
Middleverse was kinda cool, now that I really think about it. You could do whatever you wanted, and no one would be there to yell at you afterwards. Too bad that Middleverse stopped just short of the girl's locker room. Damn.  
  
Well, I'm fitting in better now. I'm getting less stares from my clothing preferences since I bought new clothes that are in style. I'm blending in. At last.  
  
I'm back in the real world. I'm back with the real people. I'm back.  
  
But since I've been back, and with the real people and all that, I've realized something.  
  
In the 70's (my time), no one noticed me. I was ignored. It was like I didn't exist.  
  
In the Middleverse, no one noticed me. I was ignored. It was like I didn't exist.  
  
Now, no one notices me. I am ignored. It's like I don't exist.  
  
I don't see any difference; Do you?  
  
  
  
*Fini*  
  
*looks up* Hmm…sudden inspiration in any form will do that to you…well, me, anyway.  
  
Miss me any? Yes? No? Well, you could tell me in…uh…what were they called? Oh, yessss…  
  
REVIEWS!!!! How could I forget?  
  
So R/R, ok? I'd give you Bambi Eyes, but you wouldn't see them, no one would care, and I can't do them well anymore. *siiiiigh* yup.  
  
R/r!  
  
-Katty  
  
PS- Thanks to Joey for remembering poor old, ignored, unnoticed, non- existant Forge. See? I was right! He is ignored and…uh…all that. Well NO MORE!!! Here is his musing, and…uh…well that's it, yea. Thanks again, Joey! (I think I'm doing Sabretooth next…yup) 


	18. Victor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Do I look like I have money to you? Cuz Marvel has money, and they own em, so I DON'T oKAY?!?!?!?!?!!?! Thank you.  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
Authoress: Katty  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
Musings  
  
Why does Logan hate me so much?  
  
I never really did anything to him. Well, I did fight him a lot...but it's only when I felt pissed at something that may not have really been his fault and have nothing to do with him. Oh well. I suppose Wolverine does have reasonable cause to loathe me so. I just happen to pop up at times when I'm not expected (as if I'm ever expected).  
  
Which is how I met him in the first place.  
  
Master thought I wasn't enough for Weapon X. (A/N- Eheheheh, forgot what that ghoul guy's name was, if he had one.. anyway, moving on) He thought I was too clumsy, and too big-footed to do the stealthy jobs. That's bullshit. How do you think I turn up when people least expect it? The idiots. Master thought I wasn't good enough. So he created Logan. He didn't appreciate me for what I was, and always looked at my faults. It wasn't fair. He always expected so much of me; I almost couldn't do it. Then he thought I didn't try. Bastard. He didn't understand my full potential. He loved Logan more, because he was his "masterpiece". He didn't understand, know, or care about my full potential. He loved Logan more. I hated him. I hated Master. But still I stayed on the project. Why? I don't know. Damn my loyalty!  
  
And then Kitty and that skimpy blue fur-ball (A/N- uh, for InterNutter and all you other Nighty fans out there.. SORRY, okay, but Sabretooth has a right to express himself. I do too, but I wanna live, so...*ahem* anyway--) destroyed Master's lab. I have to say I didn't give a shit. Now that Master was dead, I didn't need to answer to anyone. Except maybe Magneto, but he didn't expect much of me. That was good.  
  
Magneto didn't care about me, either. He pitted me against my worst enemy and I won. Then I found out he let me. It wasn't a fair fight. Sanctuary wasn't all it was cranked up to be, either. Now I'm stuck under a big-ass pile of rocks and I don't think I'm going to survive this.  
  
Master said I wouldn't be able to live without him.  
  
How right he was.  
  
Hello, Master. How are you today?  
  
*Fini*  
  
That..was..not how I wanted it to turn out. Oh well. Now...  
  
HELLLLLLLLO, EVERYBODY! DIDJA MISS ME? EH??? *crickets* Hmph, yeah, thanks. *silence-the crickets have disappeared* Well, if it mattered any, I WASN'T being lazy (sometimes) and I have a good excuse. I think. I had the flu. I got a fever that was 106 POINT 5 degrees. That's bad. My young life flashed before my eyes. It took about 5 seconds. Haha, no. Then I got bronchitis. Do you know what bronchitis is? It's when you cough ALL day and ALL night and don't get any sleep and your throat gets all raw because you've been coughing so much. Then I got grounded for stuff. OK, so the grounded part wasn't really very good on my behalf but the diseases are. So there's my.. *counts* 5-6 line excuse. Thank you.  
  
And did any of you guys see Forge in Shadow Dance? YUMMINESS!!! (I think it was Shadow Dance, yes, it was, right?) I about died. He's so hot now! He's got a total clothes change (just like he said he did! See some previous chapter) and he has facial hair! HAHAHA--heh--eh--  
  
Other than that, you guys got yer Sabretooth. Now, any suggestions on who to do next?  
  
Long afterword...r/r! ^____________^ (good to be back. Now if AIM were working properly..)  
  
-Katty 


	19. Jamie

Disclaimer: What, you ACTUALLY think I own the X-Men? You think I'm Marvel? Well they draw better than I do...but you actually think--HAHAHAHAHA--well I don't. There. That's my disclaimer.  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
Authoress: Katty  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
Musings  
  
Everyone thinks I'm stupid just because I'm the youngest.  
  
I'm not that idiotic. So what if I'm little? I'm not exactly the runt or anything; I can hold my own any day. Or night, for that matter. All the other kids think I'm below them or something, and it really, really sucks. Just because I'm younger than the rest of them. Guess it never occurred to them that unless there's a really bad accident, they'll die before I do. And then I'd tell all my kids about how stupid and worthless they were. If I ever have kids. Hopefully.  
  
I get revenge, though. Like the time they wouldn't let me train in the Danger Room with them cuz they thought I'd die and they'd be blamed or something, so I just upped their program a little bit.. Uh, maybe not a little, but close enough. They learned their lessons, and I learned mine. But it sure felt good seeing them all beaten up and stuff.  
  
I wonder what will happen when I get older, and they start cutting me more slack. I wonder if that will ever happen. I doubt it. If I could just stop time and just have everyone stay the same age while I grew, and then unfroze time when I was bigger than all of them, they'd treat me better. (A/N- was that confusing or what?) I wish I were Hank's size. Then no one would mess with me. But the older I get, the older they get. Life sucks. It's not fair.  
  
I have stuff to be thankful for, though. I have a home, what deserves to be called a family (cuz it has so many pitiful worthless annoying stupid siblings), food, clothes... Back at my other house it wasn't always like that. My parents weren't exactly what you could call lovable. Well, sure, sometimes they were, but most of the time...no. And here, in the X-Mansion, I have like five parents (A/N-storm, logan [although I don't think he really counts], hank, oh yea charles, the older kids...) even though Professor Xavier isn't really what I'd like for a father. Too strict, you know?  
  
I can't wait til I get bigger.  
  
If I get bigger.  
  
No. When I get bigger.  
  
Because I will, just you wait and see.  
  
*Fini*  
  
Whee. There's Multiple for ya (for the one person who asked for him.. one, right? Yes, whatever). I didn't use much swear words cuz he's 12, you know, so.. yea, biased, sure. And for all the reviews I got from the people who decided to remain anonymous (or have names like "you did what?", y'all know who y'all are) I couldn't care less about what you think. Maybe. But since you didn't leave yer email address, I can't get back to you, can I?  
  
Anyway. I think I'll do everyone out of order now, cuz I feel like it. Yea, I know, great reason, huh? Nothing else to say, except that "Retreat" was...uh...weird. Liked all the scenery and the woods and stuff, though, but Rahne's VOICE! Did you know her VA's (I think) that Cassie pink dragon person from Dragon Tales? Yes, I think she is. HAHAHAHA how hilarious! But yes. And the poacher people and how they got scared off...funny.  
  
*koff* better stop before this turns into a chapter.  
  
R/r!  
  
-Katty  
  
PS- InterNutter: Har har har. Very funny. I feel soo safe and loved now. ^.^ 


	20. Rahne

Disclaimer: Wanna guess if I own the X-Men or not? Eh? EH? Welllll I don't. For now, anyway. ::evil EVIL grin-I'm very good at them, you know::  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
Musings  
  
I went to the zoo the other day.  
I saw the wolves.  
They looked so miserable, all cramped up in those cages, with no room to run free where they should live... I couldn't bear it. I ran out, and Roberto ran after me. Sometimes, I wish he'd leave me alone. One of those times was right then. He is so clueless! I thought about shifting into my wolf form so I could run faster, but since I was still in the zoo, well, some damn zookeeper person might see me and, well, you know.  
Roberto's nice when he's not trying to be such a damn teacher's pet. The way he smiles... His slight accent... (A/N-not sure about the accent part...eh) Not that I like him-much.  
Och, now I'm lying to myself. What price will I pay for love?   
What am I saying? I don't love him. He's just a friend. That's all. Right. Of course.  
Aaah, I'm babbling! This is so stupid! It's not like me. I never act like this.   
This is insane. Why do I act like this when Roberto's here? Why am I acting like this now, when Roberto's not here? Why can't I stop thinking about him? Is it true love? God, how corny.  
When it gets this crazy, I usually morph into my wolf form. I can think about less stuff that way... People might think that's because wolves' brains are less complex than humans, but actually, when I'm in wolf form, I think clearer. I find myself shifting when I find a particularly hard math problem. Too bad I can't do that at school; all the teachers think I'm cheating since all my homework is right, and in class...I'm not doing so good.  
Wolves are more sociable, too. They seem to have less trouble communicating their feelings with each other. I'd like to be a wolf in that way, too. That way I'd have an easier time telling him how I feel. Too bad he wouldn't understand. That's all right.  
Until I figure out my feelings, he'll always be there for me.  
And I'll always be there for him.  
--Unless he's being stupid or annoying.  
That's a lie. Even so, I'd still be there for him.  
  
*Fini*  
  
There ya go. There's Rahne for ya. Sorry if the pairing didn't work for any of you peeps. I DID think about doin cannonball, but I got a great idea (that kinda dwindled and disappeared after a bit) for Rahne, so... hehe... Sam'll be next, okies?  
I'm not sure if that covered everything, but I didn't want it to be too long, (longer than it already is) so I guess this'll hafta do. *gestures to thing above*  
R/R!  
-Katty  
PS-wow a short afterword thing! Um, well, yea, ff.n dropped the support for microsoft word 97 (notice for you ppl out there) so I'll hafta use .txt form until further notice. Eheh. Thank you. 


	21. Sam

Disclaimer: Please. Like I have the time and money to own anything at all.  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
Musings  
  
It's been tough living with literally a million other siblings.  
It's even harder to take care of all of them.  
When my father was still around, (my mom's been gone for some time) all I cared about was being the best out of everyone for everything. I worked so hard to get my father to notice me. He rarely did; he usually paid more attention to the stupid goddamn younger kids. When I got older, my mutant powers manifested.  
I had an egde on everyone. Finally, my dad noticed me for the first time. Before, it wasl ike he was vaguely aware that some tall kid lived in his house. Now, he noticed I existed- But I got the wrong kind of attention.  
Turns out, he wasn't very fond of mutants. He made my life a living hell. Really. Eventually he finally died (thank god) and I was sent to a foster home, alone, without any of my siblings. I never knew until then how lonely it could get being an only child.  
When Xavier took me in, I thought my prayers had come true. I was going to leave the hell hole that was my foster home and go live in some big-ass mansion...with other kids to talk to, and play with, and just hang out together! Now, well...I'd still rather be here than that foster home, or back when my dad was still around, no matter how strict , stupid, and f*cked up Xavier or any other ppl are being. I can relax here.  
'Cuz everyone knows I'm around.  
And they won't forget it very soon.  
  
*Fini*  
  
Ok, now. .txt form it is, and I'll do Amara and Hank next, no order figured out yet, it's a first come first serve kinda thing. Maybe.  
Unless I have sudden inspiration to do something which doesn't happen very often (like Haley's comet)..  
so yea.  
r/r!  
-Katty  
PS- Oh yea..I wrote a fic on Outlaw Star, so if you guys are interested read it and plz review! plz plz plz plz plz plz plz! ^.^ thank you. 


	22. Amara

Disclaimer: You know the drill. If not, get a reality check cuz if I owned the X-men I'd kill off Scott, Xavier, Jean... and put Mystique in more! and the BoM! ::evil grin:: (no offense to anyone and stuff)   
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
Musings  
  
  
Bayville isn't all it's cracked up to be.  
Back where I used to live, we didn't have any electricity or machines like this place does. They relied on me to supply their lighting. I was their goddess (A/N- like Storm! ^.^). Well, sort of.  
My father was a bit overprotective. Okay, fine, he was extremely overprotective. How much, do you ask? To the point of barricading me in my room with only about fifty servants to serve me, the best food and entertainment, and no contact with ANY commoners at all. God, it was so boring.  
All the damn time my father would come in to see if I was still there. He never stayed for more than five minutes. I think the only reason he didn't kill or disown me was because I was their only fire source. The idiots didn't have a magnifying glass, I suppose.  
I was truly elated when I was brought to the mansion. I'd be able to talk to other children my age, and live life like a kid should. Of course, it isn't always that cool.  
Scott is always trying to save all the girls and getting in the way of everything. Like that time my training got screwed up (A/N- Walk on the Wild Side), he just butted in, and then he told us that we didn't need to THANK him! Dammit, we didn't need his help! At least Jean told him that. The nerve!  
The mansion is nothing compared to the palace I was raised in. However, it is better in many ways.   
One: No servants.  
Two: No shitty entertainment.  
Three: I'm not barricaded in my room.  
Four: Kids.  
and Five:  
--- My father's not here.  
  
*Fini*  
  
OK. I saw Walk on the Wild Side, which was hella awesome (mystique needed to b in it more tho, hehe i'm so biased)! Amara's not such a bitch after all, eh, InterNutter? *crickets*  
*whack* Go away!  
*crickets: miniscule "aAaa"s*  
Anyway, now I know why Fred looks like he contracted mange in Shadow Dance, and everything! Whoo-hoo!  
-Katty  
PS- btw ppl, I got a "review" from some The masked defend-ger person and..uh...no offense ppl, but i don't give a shit about that. So if yer reading this masked whoever leave me alone! . 


	23. Alex

Disclaimer: ...Don't own anything. Doi.  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
Musings  
  
  
Shit, I'm late.  
Man, my buddies are going to kill me. I promised them I wouldn't miss our surfing time. Damn. Stupid alarm clock. I am so dead. I can see it now: Alex Mast--I mean Summers--, great surfer, cool kid, loving baby brother... May he rest in Peace. Argh.  
I just changed my name back to Summers---I'm not going to die anytime soon, let me tell you that. For once, though, I wanna have a shot at being a hero. Scott's always there for me. He gets me out of it when I'm so totally screwed, you know? I wonder what it feels like? Scott's so lucky. He's living in a mansion--a MANSION--, with a whole bunch of kids, saving the world once in a while, and somehow getting back home in time to finish all their homework. Not that they do their homework. Mostly.  
Not to mention the cool gear they have there! Have you seen the X-Jet before? Man, that thing is tight! I'd love to fly that thing someday. Must be cool, living in a place like that.  
I'd love to live there too. I'd see my brother in the flesh every day, and we could talk, hang out.. just be together, you know? But alas, how would I live without the ocean, and its lapping waves and warm, sandy shore? What can I say? I'm addicted. And what would I do without my surfing buddies?  
...My surfing buddies!  
SHIT, I'M LATE!!! OH MAN, I am SO screwed!   
  
*Fini*  
  
Hehe. Kinda spit that one out. I think I have another excuse though. 1. this idiot guy tried to shoot a basketball at half court which like no one can do at *our* age, 2. missed completely, and 3. hit me on the head. I think he 4. killed like 1,000,000,000 of my brain cells, so yeah. Hmmm. I have a feeling it's going to be one of those ultra short ones... Oh well. Maybe I'll change it later. I don't know what to do for Hank, though. Any suggestions?  
btw, I think the VA of Alex did Kero on Cardcaptors..heeeheehee. *stupid image* Anyway.   
-Katty  
PS- Kristy: Where is Bobby, you ask? Well, to tell you the truth...I killed him. He's dead. Gone. Vamoosed.  
...  
you didn't really believe me, did you? RELAX man, he'll be up...someday... 


	24. Hank

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Now shuttup and read my story.  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
Musings  
  
  
I wonder how long it will be until humankind will accept us in society.  
Not very soon, I'll wager.  
The tens of thousands of millions of times I've asked myself that very question:   
"Will they ever?"  
And I've had to answer myself, every single time, the same thing:   
"No. Never."  
Not at this moment, anyway.  
Ah, to go back to the times when I was still able to control my appearance. If only I hadn't lost control and reverted to my real form. My animal form. If only I had listened to my dear friend, Charles Xavier. If I had, I wouldn't have gotten myself into this damn mess. I would have been able to keep my job at Bayville High, doing what I love most. Teaching.  
Teaching has always been a favorite of mine, especially in Chemistry (A/N- i dunno we don't have chemistry at our skool so what is it usually called?). Helping our future generations learn what they need to learn to be successful in life has always appealed to me for some reason. Some of my fellow colleagues may sulk at their salaries, but, to me, it doesn't really matter; I'm doing something I love to do.  
And now I can't anymore, can I?  
Damn.  
I never took the time to plan ahead in my earlier years. I never thought of the future. I suppose I didn't want to think about what would happen if this occured, or if it didn't happen. I was too afraid.  
I overheard Kurt and Evan the other day talking about wishes. I distinctly remember Evan saying that he'd wish for no school. The poor child still has no clue how important an education is in life. I'd state all the reasons, but I wouldn't be able to stop (A/N- and i'd offend infinity + 1 ppl, but anyway). However, Kurt was clever. He would wish for three more wishes. Why three? Maybe he did not want to seem too greedy.  
I mulled over their conversation for some time after that. Only now I know what I would wish for.  
I wish we could get along with mankind.  
I wish there would be no prejudice among us if we were able to coexist with one another.  
No discrimination.  
No exploitation.  
Just coexisting. Together. Like most of mankind would do with their own (A/N- confused yet?).  
Like most mutants do with their own.  
  
*Fini*  
  
Well? Didja like? heheheh I know I've been kinda dead for some time, but I've been busy, not to mention sick (I gave half the asian population of our school the flu, no offense to anyone! sigh...).  
Anyway.  
R/R, as usual!  
-Katty  
PS- btw, did I mention I'm sick right now??? argh... --;; 


	25. Duncan

Disclaimer: Helllloooo! I'm sorry to say that I haven't come any closer than before to owning Marvel or the X-Men. Sigh..  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
Musings  
  
  
Jean doesn't know what she's missing.   
I mean, she was so pissed at me for buying tickets in advance to the Sadies dance. Maybe she was PMSing, but jeez, it wasn't that big a deal. And in the end, she went with me! God, what a mood swing...  
And when those dinosaur freaks showed up and one of them tried to kill us, and it swerved away suddenly, I looked at Jean, and she was doing something weird...  
I think something's wrong with her. She's keeping something from me, I can feel it. I just know it. And it's not just her, either.  
One time, when I was racing against Scott, I accidentally pushed him. Mr. McCoy went bezerk on me! It wasn't even my fault. The pansy couldn't even keep his balance. Something's weird with him, that sunglasses-at-night bastard. I just wish I knew what. Then I could beat him once and for all.  
It's the same with that German foreign exchange kid. He's really weird; maybe the weirdest of them all. Come to think of it, all those idiots at that fancy Xavier place are all kind of weird. They're all hiding something. If only I knew what..  
That no-good gang of Lance's isn't too normal either. They're so stupid, My buddies and I gotta straighten 'em out. We haven't so far, 'cuz stupid-head Scott keeps getting in our way. What is his problem, anyway? He doesn't even like Lance and his group. So why is he sticking up for them? Why won't he just let me and my guys do our job?  
I saw on TV the other night about the mutant crisis. People with powers. It's not fair. Why couldn't I have powers? I'd be super good at everything, and Summers would be choking in my dust. Wait...  
Maybe that's it. Maybe they're all mutants. All of them. And that's their secret. Maybe they know I'd kill 'em if I only knew for sure...  
Well, just wait until I find out. Then they'll see.  
Duncan Matthews will be a force for them to reckon with!  
Ack! There's Jean. Act cool, maybe she'll notice me...  
  
*Fini*  
  
  
What an idiot. I mean, er...--;;  
  
Well, I haven't been too busy with this story, since I've pretty much gotten to all the mutants...Now for normal people, and Duncan's here to start it! I don't know how long this will be, cuz all the ones I think are gunna b really long end up being maybe 2 inches long. Oh well.  
  
r/r, as usual.  
-Katty  
  
PS-Anyone to do next? Requests?  
PPS-R/R my new fic, Multiple Lives! (just check my bio page) 


	26. Warren

Disclaimer: WANDA! I mean, er...dont' own anything (noticed I really liked today's ep? yesss)  
  
Summary: The thoughts of certain mutants (and people, later on, MAYBE).  
  
Rating: PG (so far anyway)  
  
Authoress: Katty  
  
Note: Includes Season 1 and 2.  
  
Musings  
  
I'll bet you didn't know that haveing feathery wings itches. A lot. But I wouldn't put it past you; I'm pretty much the only mutant around like this (A/N-except for allll youse OCs...^.^ anyway).  
When I first grew my wings, I was estatic. I would finally be like the birds I had always envied for their freedom. But then, I actually had to learn HOW to fly first. Now, that was hard. I remember starting low, like jumping off the kitchen counter and trying to get my wings to do what I wanted them to do. I fell most of the time. My parents thought I was suicidal. I used to laugh at them when they said that. Now...well..I guess I still would if they were here. Anyway, I finally learned body-wing coordination Adoes that make sense?) when I was about nine or ten. Man, it was great. The soaring feeling you got doing it; the sense that you were above everything; it's like a natural high for me.  
I moved out when I finished high school. I could tell my father was going to see me or something. Well, maybe not, but my parents acted all different around me than before I was normal. I couldn't take it anymore.  
I enjoyed the freedom at first, living by myself, but then it got boring. I mean, I suppose I just missed all the human attention and contact, so I stuck to watching the people on TV. I saw all the crimes and disasters that were occuring. I was angry; they had to stop.   
Right then I began to save people, to fight crimes. I enjoyed the liberation of it all. I felt like I had a place in the world. Of course, then those kids showed up, along with that weird metallic guy. I didn't like them too much. That metal man, anyway.  
Now I'm living my life again like I used to before those people showed up. Recently, I called my parents. Talked to them, too. They're not so bad now, and I guess I like them more now, because now I know that I'll always be  
Their Little Angel (A/N-even tho he's like 22...^-^ anyway!).  
  
  
hehe i'm so sorry!!!! gomen for everyone cuz i forgot that angel existed for a moment there... anyway now he's up, and NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE PIETRO'S THING CUZ WANDA CAME!!! and i have to do wanda...and that weird lady...and yea.  
oh yea.  
WANDAWANDAWANDWANDAMYSTIQUEMYSTIQUEMYSTIQUEMYSTIQUE!!! BAHAHHA THEY'RE BA-ACK!!!! SO HAPPY YES I AM (noticed?)!!!!! this is officially my fav. episode, the second being--er---alot. never mind. but yea, fav ep so far! ^.^  
r/r!  
-Katty 


End file.
